


R+E

by Sebastian_txt



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, uhhh i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: ‘R+E’Who the hell is ‘E?’ Since when would anyone date Tozier? Richie hadn’t told him anything, even though he was constantly yammering on about ‘fucking bitches’ (though everyone knew he was the biggest virgin of them all).“Who’s E?” Eddie asks, turning to Richie.





	R+E

**Author's Note:**

> Have I literally ever written fluff? I don't know but I wanted to do something with movie them and like teenaged and I am not about to write NSFW stuff for that. Anyway, I also said I would be back in a year but I have strangely wanted to write while having no creativity so here we are. Writer's block but I want to write, ya know?  
Also, I know this is bad! But, fuck it! I wrote it and its fanfic so I'll post it!

Richie was sitting on the edge of the Kissing Bridge, more nervous than he ever remembered being in his life. Even more afraid than when they finally fought It a few years prior. Right now, this felt way more important and way more real. Though, he knew it wasn’t, not really. 

He keeps his eyes peeled straight ahead as he twiddles his thumbs, legs dangling over the edge of the wooden structure as he fearlessly stares at the shallow water. He tries to clear his head, not wanting to think about what he’s about to do but desperately wanting to do it. 

After what seems like an eternity like this, though it couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes, he feels the boards next to him creek. He holds his breath, somehow not daring to look over at the boy he knew was beside him. Eddie was right on time, as always. 

Sensing the tension, Eddie doesn’t dare speak. He simply looks in front of him, stealing side-eyed glances at Richie. They’re silent for so long that he almost can’t take the waiting anymore. The mysterious request he came here today and the way Richie had sounded on the telephone was, well, concerning. His voice had jumped around and he had barely explained why he needed Eddie to meet him there. Maybe the strangest part was that Richie didn’t make a single shitty joke or even attempt a voice for the whole conversation. Now that he wasn’t looking at him or jumping into one of his typical rants? It was cause for concern, to say the least. 

Eddie tries to think of an icebreaker, he didn’t have all day to wait for Richie to gear up to whatever he was going to say. Well, in a technical sense, he didn’t have any plans, just hated this uneasy feeling. 

Generally, he guessed Richie had done something bad. Similar meetings had taken place when Richie either needed to get something off his chest or needed help covering up what he did (like the time he had graffitied the side of the Aladdin after drinking too much at a party, or when he hit a baseball through some old ladies window). All those times, however, he had jumped right into it once they were somewhere private. 

Whatever this was, it must have been much, much worse. Eddie couldn’t imagine his friend doing something malicious, he could hardly even think of him stealing something he didn’t need, or at least feel justified in taking. He seemed guilty, that vacant stare ahead and all, it clearly wasn’t like any of the other times. 

“Rich, what-” He stops his tentative question as soon as his friend looks at him. Richie's eyes are searching his face, for what? Eddie can’t tell. Whatever it was, that look shut him up immediately. 

“I need to show you something,” Richie said, his voice was slow and solemn. 

Eddie stares at him, waiting for the ball to drop. Richie doesn’t elaborate, he simply stands up and offers Eddie his hand. Eddie’s mind is racing, what the fuck could be so important that Richie couldn’t just tell him? Or was it so shameful or so bad that he couldn't say it? Or was it too hard to explain? Or what the hell was it? He doesn’t want to think about it. He wants to say something, to ask for a little warning, or even tell Richie he doesn’t need to know. However, all he can do is follow Richie a little further down the bridge. 

Richie stops, suddenly, in front of a small place in the railing. It’s one of the emptiest places on the whole bridge, just two carvings in the general area. He doesn’t say anything but starts to trace the larger of the two carvings. Between Richie’s hands and his off-angle, Eddie can’t quite make the letters out at first. 

Luckily, Richie notices Eddie's strained position and takes his hand back. “I carved that,” he says it as if it’s an explanation, but Eddie is almost as confused as before. 

‘R+E’ 

Who the hell is ‘E?’ Since when would anyone date Tozier? Richie hadn’t told him anything, even though he was constantly yammering on about ‘fucking bitches’ (though everyone knew he was the biggest virgin of them all). 

“Who’s E?” Eddie asks, turning to Richie. As soon as he says it, he knows it was the wrong response. Richie is blushing from head to toe with a stunned look on his face and he keeps trying to talk and then stopping. 

“Eds,” He sighed, trying to think about how to explain what he thought he wouldn’t have to. “Eds,” he repeats, taking a deep breath, “It’s you. Maybe this was the world's shittiest way of telling you, but I-” He stops, trying to read Eddie’s expression. “Fuck,” He turns, not wanting Eddie to see his noticeable dissapointment. 

“Richie,” Eddie starts, but his friend cuts him off. 

“Nah,” He makes a throwing away motion with his hand and forces a smile that Eddie can immediately tell is fake, “I sure did get you! Thinking I was-” 

“I love you,” Eddie whispers, wrapping Richie in a tight embrace. 

“Like in the way I- I mean you know I-” Richie panics, despite this being the exact outcome he wanted. 

“God, Richie! Yes, of course. Do you think I assumed you platonically carved our initials on the fucking Kissing Bridge?” Eddie pulls back, laughing. At first, Richie just gives him a nervous chuckle, but soon both of them are cackling. 

“So like,” Richie smirks, all the anxiety and upset of the day washing off of him, “Gonna let me take you out, Eddie Spaghetti?” 

“With what money?” Eddie giggles, knowing damn well that Richie blew every dollar he earned within twenty minutes. 

“Yours,” Richie shoves him, knowing his friend to be a careful saver. “I’ll pay you back in my undying love,” he clutches his heart with one hand and puts the other of Eddie’s shoulder. 

“That’ll pay my tuition,” Eddie smiles, knowing that he would, in fact, be taking Richie out to dinner tonight. 

“How about that place down on Fourth?” Richie says, leading Eddie off of the bridge, a wide smile on his face. 

“Your choice,” Eddie says, interlacing their fingers after briefly glancing around to make sure they were alone. “I don’t care as long as we go out,” Richie smiles, secretly adoring the overly sappy response. 

“Alrighty, Eds, I’ll pick you up, seven o’clock?” 

“In what car?” Eddie smiles, looking up at him just in time to see the slight blush. 

“How ‘bout we walk? The weatherman said it’ll be a nice night.” Eddie just laughs and squeezes his hand, wishing Richie had told him sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: edskaspbrack ! shoot me a message!


End file.
